Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attention focusing methods and devices. In particular it relates to a device which randomizes the stimulation pattern, the frequency of the stimulation pattern and the time interval of the stimulation in order for the individual to acquire and maintain focus.
Description of Related Art
Individuals with all sorts of conditions and situations suffer from difficulty in staying focused on a particular task for a given period of time. Conditions such as Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and autism spectrum disorders in their various iterations are developmental disorders in which focus and/or attention is difficult to maintain by an individual. Other disorders and injuries as well can leave an individual with great difficulty in staying focused on tasks. This is especially difficult for a student trying to maintain attention to a teacher in class, but is challenging for any situation where such an individual must pay attention to something for an extended period of time. Lack of attention in a school situation is especially difficult for children since lack of attention can lead to educational, behavioral and social difficulties as well as increased drop-out rates in school. Adults likewise may have tremendous trouble staying focused on a particular task and may become defocused and lose concentration thus having trouble completing a given task. While the teacher or other leader in an attention based system might nudge a person back to attention or focus, frequently it is not recognized that a particular individual, student or the like is not paying attention. It is also difficult to constantly remind an individual and if there are multiple individuals in a task it may completely prevent completion of the task.
The art recognizes that an individual can be brought back to attention by constantly refocusing an individual and as the individual improves the intervals between reminders can be increased. A number of mechanical devices are known to be available for mechanical stimulation, however, it has also been found that many people become desensitized to the fixed stimulus or interval or both and the devices lose their effectiveness over time which is known as habituation. There is still a need for a device that can refocus an individual's attention to a task but not condition the individual to ignore the reminder.